


Back To Your Heart

by perfectromanceinmymind



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: A collection of scenes as Lucky & Elizabeth rebuild in the summer of 2009.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Elizabeth Webber, Matt Hunter/Lulu Spencer, Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I've dipped my toe back into the fanfic world this summer, I realized there were some GH stories I never posted here at AO3. No idea why, but here is one of them - exactly as it was written 11 years ago - no editing.

“If I only knew, the words to say, the road to take, to find a way back to your heart…..give me one more chance, to give my love to you, ‘cause no one on this earth loves you like I do……these arms of mine are open wide, from now until the end of time, you are my world – what can I do? This heart of mine belongs to you…”*

“Here you go,” Robin said, passing an already-condensation-covered Coke can to Elizabeth.  
“Thanks,” Elizabeth replied as she opened the can and took a sip. “And thank you again, so much, for inviting us over tonight.”  
“Please. We’re neighbors,” Robin said, waving a dismissive hand. “It was about time – we should have done it long ago, but between the fire at the hospital and me being sick, it was just never the right time.”  
“Well,” Elizabeth said with a smile, leaning back in her chair, “When you finally got around to it, you certainly picked the right night.” She took another sip of her drink and gazed around Robin and Patrick’s backyard. It was a perfect summer evening – not too hot at this time of day, the sun hanging low in the sky, which was still a gorgeous shade of blue. Both women smiled as they watched Cameron run around like a crazy child, while Emma took a few tentative steps – clinging to Patrick’s hands for dear life, of course – and Jake watched her with interest.  
“Jake looks fascinated,” Robin commented and Elizabeth laughed.  
“I guess maybe he’s not sure what to think of someone that much littler than him?” Elizabeth shrugged. “Or maybe,” she added, grinning, “it’s a glimpse into their future – maybe we’ll be in-laws one day, Robin!”  
Robin glanced in Patrick’s direction. “Shh, don’t let him hear you say that!” She was smiling, but shaking her head too. “You just don’t know – you’re lucky to have boys.”  
Elizabeth smiled. “So people say, but a girl might have been nice.”  
“Might have been?” Robin said quizzically. “You don’t think you’ll have anymore?”  
Elizabeth shook her head. “ Probably not. At least not any time in the near future.” She laughed, a little ruefully. “You kinda have to find someone to have them with, you know?”  
Robin looked confused. “But – I thought – “  
Elizabeth groaned, cutting her off. “Aw, come on, Robin, not you too?”  
“What do you mean ‘you too?’  
Elizabeth sighed. “I feel like every time I turn around, someone’s asking me about me and Lucky. I think I need to take out an ad in the Herald – ‘Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber are currently just friends.’” Robin giggled and Elizabeth laughed as well. “Okay, so maybe it’s not that bad, but still.”  
“So – are you really just friends?”  
“More or less,” Elizabeth replied, shrugging. “I don’t know – sometimes I think he wants more – sometimes I think I do too – but we’ve agreed to take things slow this time. Neither of us wants to risk imploding again and dragging the boys – especially Cam – through all of that.” She sighed again and Robin smiled sympathetically.  
“I understand. Is he going to make it for dinner?”  
Elizabeth nodded. “He said he would try. He had to meet up with Cruz this afternoon – needed to get him up to speed before he’s back from vacation on Monday.”  
Even as she spoke, Cameron suddenly stopped running, yelled “DADDY!” and took off for the back edge of the yard, where Lucky was walking from Elizabeth’s yard. Jake was soon following as fast as his little toddler legs could carry him.  
Robin smiled as she stood up and waved. “Hey Lucky!” she called across the yard. “Can I get you a drink? Coke, Sprite – “  
Lucky glanced up from hugging his sons hello. “Coke would be great, thanks,” he called back.  
“You got it,” Robin said, turning towards the house. “Wouldn’t it be nice,” she said quietly, yet pointedly to Elizabeth, “if it was as easy for adults to show their feelings as it is for children?”  
Elizabeth just laughed and shook her head as Robin walked in to her kitchen. Sooner or later, Elizabeth reflected, the matchmaker came out in everyone, didn’t it?  
However, Elizabeth had to concede Robin’s point. Children had it much easier – they didn’t worry about hurting anyone or being hurt – they just loved.  
What was stopping her and Lucky from being together? They knew where they’d screwed up in the past – they’d go into it smarter this time – was she afraid they were settling? For what was comfortable and familiar? It was possible – she could admit that to herself – but somehow, she didn’t really believe it. Something kept pulling them back to each other. Something –  
“Elizabeth! Earth to Elizabeth!” Robin’s laughter-tinged voice broke into her thoughts and she jumped.  
“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “Just thinking.”  
“Yeah, thinking so hard in Lucky’s direction I’m surprised there’s not a hole burnt in his shirt,” Robin teased.  
Elizabeth blushed. “I – well –“  
Robin shook her head. “Don’t worry about it,” she grinned, setting a plate of hot dogs and hamburgers down on the grill table. “I’ll never tell. C’mon, let’s get the kids off their hands so they can get our dinner cooked.”  
Elizabeth laughed and got up, following Robin to the middle of the yard where Patrick, Lucky & the kids were.  
“C’mon, Emma,” Robin said, scooping her daughter up. “Time for Daddy to do some grilling!”  
Patrick rolled his eyes, yet looked pleased as he & Robin headed back towards the patio, laughing and teasing all the way.  
Lucky laughed and then turned to Elizabeth. “Hey!” he grinned.  
“Hey yourself,” she replied, bending down to fix Jake’s shoe. She glanced up at him and then turned back to Jake. “All set buddy, go on and play with your brother some more,” she smiled, sending him off in Cam’s direction.  
Lucky held his hand out to her, helping her back to her feet. “Thanks,” she said, actually meeting his eyes for the first time since his arrival. “Glad you were able to make it.”  
He nodded. “Yeah, me too,” he said, smiling. He glanced back at the patio, where Robin was directing Patrick in placing food on the grill. “Guess I better go help him out, huh?”  
Elizabeth laughed. “If you want to actually eat sometime soon, yeah, probably.”  
Lucky laughed too and headed for the patio. Elizabeth watched him walk off, unable to take her eyes off him. It wasn’t just comfort and familiarity – it had hit her the second she looked in his eyes. Hit her like every cliché you could think of – bolt of lightning, ton of bricks – take your pick. With sudden clarity, she knew how much she loved him. The question was – how did she make him know too?

“How do I get there from here – how do I make you see - how do I tell you what my heart’s been telling me…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ain’t nobody gonna say good-bye, no way nobody gonna walk away, this time, baby, I’m learning how to love you…”

The elevator dinged across from the nurses’ station and Elizabeth looked up, smiling as she realized Lucky was headed in her direction.  
“Hey,” she greeted him cheerfully. “What brings you here?”  
Lucky grinned back. “Just dropped the boys off at day care – thought I’d come say hi.” Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief – she was glad to see him. Things had been kinda weird at times since their decision to try again, so this was definitely a good sign.  
“I’m glad you did – we haven’t really gotten a chance to talk in a few days. What’s this I hear about you being in a fight at Jake’s?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
Lucky groaned. He so did not want to discuss this.  
“How’d you hear about it – from Lulu?” he guessed, trying to stall and distract her.  
Elizabeth grinned. “Well, yes, she did call and ask that I use ‘whatever bit of influence you might still have on my brother – remind him that I AM an adult –‘“  
Lucky rolled his eyes but had to laugh a little at Elizabeth’s pitch-perfect imitation of Lulu Spencer.  
“But actually, I heard about it that night, from your partner-in-crime, Ethan.” Her tone turned serious. “I mean, really, Lucky. I know Lulu wants you to bond with him, but I don’t think that was what she had in mind. What were you thinking?”  
Lucky sighed. “Look, I know you’re probably worried, but it’s no big deal – “  
Elizabeth cut him off. “No big deal?” she hissed, coming out from behind the nurses’ station, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the empty conference room. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to glare at him, arms folded across her chest.   
”No big deal?” she repeated, an incredulous tone in her voice. “Lucky, you’re a cop. You’re a recovering addict. You can’t just go around punching people out because you don’t like the way they look at your sister!”  
Lucky sighed again, running a hand across his face. “Look – I know all that. But it’s really okay. You’re just going to have to trust me.”  
His eyes met hers and suddenly it seemed like everything was laid out in front of them. It all made sense – why they’d been tiptoeing around each other all summer.   
Were they brave enough to trust each other again – to trust for real? Not just as friends and co-parents, but as real partners again? As lovers again?  
Elizabeth blinked and took a step back, sinking down to sit on the edge of the conference table.  
“Wow,” she said softly. “I guess that’s kinda the bottom line, isn’t it?”  
She looked up at him, standing there looking somewhat stunned by what he’d just said.  
“Well – yeah – kinda – but look – don’t feel – I didn’t –“ he tripped all over his words before finally stringing an almost coherent sentence together. “I just – please don’t think that I meant, like, ‘now or never’ or anything. I know we agreed to go slow – give each other space –“  
“No,” Elizabeth said suddenly, fiercely, cutting him off as she shook her head.  
Lucky looked confused, but kept silent as she continued in a rush, “It’s just so stupid! We’re wasting so much time!”  
“Oh-kay,” Lucky said slowly, watching as she stood back up and took a step closer to him.  
“We either want to be together or we don’t,” she said simply. “Maybe we’ll screw up again – I certainly hope we don’t – but I can’t take this being in limbo any longer. I know what I want – do you?”  
She met his eyes and it was easy to read the challenge in her eyes. For a split second, Lucky felt like he was looking again at the feisty teenager she’d once been and then another split second later, they had closed the gap between then and she was in his arms and their lips had met and her arm were around his neck and it just felt so right.  
When they finally broke apart, they stood there for a few more minutes, Elizabeth resting her head against Lucky’s chest until she finally broke the silence with a giggle.  
“What?” Lucky asked.  
“Nothing,” she grinned, leaning back to look up at him. “Just that I’ve been wanting to do that all summer.”  
He laughed softly. “Yeah, me too,” he admitted sheepishly.  
Elizabeth laughed. “We’re a mess, aren’t we?” she asked happily.


	3. Chapter 3

"By the way, you owe me."  
The voice came out of nowhere and Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been thoroughly involved in the chart she was updating and hadn't heard a thing.  
She spun around to see Robin leaning against the opposite counter, obviously struggling against bursting into laughter.  
"Jesus, Robin, you scared me half to death!"  
"Sorry," Robin apologized, eyes still shining with mirth. "But you do owe me."  
Elizabeth frowned, confused. "What are you talking about? Owe you for what?"  
Robin grinned. "For covering for you with Pip after you and Lucky disappeared into the conference room the other day."  
Elizabeth colored slightly. "Oh..." her voice trailed off. "I didn't think anyone saw us..."  
Robin shrugged. "Just me that I know of. Anyway, just after that, Epiphany came by with a pile of paperwork she wanted you to work on. I told her you were with a patient and then Regina walked up, so she dumped all the papers on her."  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said gratefully. "I do owe you one. Regina too, I guess," she added ruefully.  
“Yep, probably,” Robin agreed with a grin, pointing a finger at her. "So next time I need a baby-sitter, you are first on my speed dial."  
"Hey now," Elizabeth protested. "You & I both know that I wouldn't really have been in any trouble with Epiphany."  
Robin shrugged. "Doesn't matter - I'm still putting you on Emma-duty."  
Elizabeth grinned. "Deal. You know I can't resist that adorable baby girl." She turned her attention back to the charts and Robin sighed heavily.  
Elizabeth looked back up at her.  
"So?" Robin asked expectantly.  
"So - what?" Elizabeth replied.  
"So, I'm going to pretend I'm like every other gossip in this place - what's going on with you and Lucky?" Robin demanded. "It looked pretty intense when you dragged him in there," she added, nodding in the direction of the conference room.  
Elizabeth shrugged. "We just talked..."  
Robin narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, right," she scoffed.  
"Do you mind? I have work to do," Elizabeth said, gesturing at her chart.  
Robin said nothing, just crossed her arms and gave Elizabeth a Look. It was so similar to how she often stared Patrick down that Elizabeth couldn't help laughing.  
"Okay," she admitted with a little giggle. "And we kissed..."  
Robin squealed like a high-school girl. "Oh, yay! So, when can we double-date?" she teased.  
Elizabeth laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We still haven't really - well, talked. I don't know if we're like, 'official' now or if we just fell into an old habit or what. And we've been on opposite shifts all week, so we've barely even seen each other, let alone had any time alone to talk and I just don't know!" Elizabeth concluded helplessly, her voice rising to a slightly hysterical pitch.  
Robin just kind of stared at her for a moment, taken aback.  
"Sorry, sorry," Elizabeth began hastily apologizing. "I really didn't mean to go off like that -"  
Robin interrupted. "It's okay," she said with a reassuring smile. "Listen, when are you off?"  
Elizabeth checked her watch. "About 10 minutes, why?"  
"Because it's obvious you need someone to talk to," Robin replied matter-of-factly. "We're gonna go get some coffee or something."  
Elizabeth smiled wistfully. "Thanks, but I need to pick the boys up and -" her voice trailed off as Robin shook her head.  
"Nope," she declared. "We'll just go to that Starbucks across the street and be back in 30 minutes. The boys won't know the difference. Besides," she added with a grin. "Judy's off today and Patrick and I are both here, so Emma's there and Jake can hang out with his girlfriend a little longer."  
Elizabeth laughed. "I thought you weren't encouraging that?"  
"Not officially," Robin conceded. "So just don't tell my husband!"  
The two women giggled and then Robin turned serious. "C'mon. Just a few minutes - a nice latte - a chance to spill your guts?" she wheedled and Elizabeth laughed again.  
"Okay, okay! Let me finish this chart and we're outta here."

***************************************************

"Okay," Elizabeth admitted as she took the lid off her Frappucino and used her straw to eat some of the whipped cream off the top," You were right. Whipped cream does help you feel better."  
Robin laughed. "Told you so. Oh! I know what else might make you feel better- have you talked to Lulu this week?"  
Elizabeth thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Not in a few days - what's up?"  
Robin laughed again. "I shouldn't laugh, but I guess you haven't heard what happened then?"  
Elizabeth shook her head again." What?"  
"She glued her hand to her hair."  
Elizabeth stared. "She did what? How does that even happen?"  
Robin shook her head. "I still don't really understand how, but she came in with her hand stuck to her hair and Matt finally found some solvent to get it unstuck. It was ridiculous. Patrick kept threatening to cut it."  
"Oh, no," Elizabeth said, trying not to laugh and failing.  
"But," Robin continued, "all's well that end's well - she wound up with a date with Matt. So, maybe if they get married eventually and you and Lucky get married again, then you and I will be like, sisters-in-law-in-law."  
Elizabeth laughed. "Is that even a real word? And you're making an awful big deal out of one date and one kiss, respectively. What is with your matchmaking streak lately?"  
Robin shrugged. "Dunno. It's not really matchmaking - just - encouragement."  
"You need to admit that you just want everyone to be as happily married as you are," Elizabeth declared.  
"And you need to talk to Lucky," Robin countered, cutting to the heart of the conversation.  
Elizabeth sighed. "I know. I will, when we find time...and when I stop being afraid that it will screw everything up."  
Robin looked confused. "Talking about things will screw them up?"  
Elizabeth looked distressed. "It's like- I dunno -" she faltered as she tried to organize her thoughts and emotions. "Like, if we talk about the kiss, we make it real. We have to talk about all the implications and what it means. We have to try and have the guts go from just being friends to being a 'real' couple again - physically, emotionally, all of it. And you know what the real paradox is?" she asked rhetorically.  
Robin was quiet, listening, letting Elizabeth talk it out for herself. "What?" she asked gently.  
"That it would be so easy," Elizabeth replied, with a self-deprecating laugh. "It would be SO easy to just fall back into bed with Lucky, just be with him again, just be us again..."  
"But?" Robin prompted as Elizabeth's voice trailed off.  
Elizabeth snapped back to herself and sighed. "But I'm so afraid we'll lose our friendship. And I don't think I could stand it."  
Robin smiled sympathetically. "I understand. But - and you're going to think I'm crazy - I'm going to give you advice based on what I've learned from my husband. And you better not tell him about this either - he'll never let me live it down!"   
Elizabeth laughed. "I won't tell."  
"Good," Robin grinned and continued, "Stop thinking. Just be together. Be honest with each other and have fun together and enjoy what you have. The rest of it will work itself out."  
"You really think?"  
Robin smiled. "I do. I mean, come on. I am the happiestly married woman you know!"  
"Quick, Elizabeth, write that down!"   
Both women looked up, startled, as Patrick approached their table. He continued, grinning, "I want proof that she said that. There was a witness."  
Elizabeth laughed. "You two can argue that out. I'm going to pick up my boys and go home." She picked up her purse and turned to Robin. "Thank you so much. For listening, for the advice.... I really appreciate it."  
"Anytime," Robin smiled back. "See you later."  
Elizabeth left and Robin looked quizzically at her husband. "What are you doing over here?"  
Patrick shrugged. "It's dinnertime. Pip told me where to find you." He cocked an eyebrow in his wife's direction. "So, 'happiestly married woman she knows', huh?"  
"Oh," Robin said seriously as she stood up. "Have I not told you about my other husband?"  
"No!" Patrick said in mock horror, looping an arm over her shoulders as they walked out the door. "Who is he? I'll kill him."  
Robin laughed and stretched up to kiss him. Hand in hand, they walked back across the street to GH.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to find forgiveness  
> When we just turn out the light  
> It's hard to say you're sorry  
> When you can't tell wrong from right  
> It would be so easy  
> To spend your whole damn life  
> Just keeping score
> 
> So let's get down to it baby  
> There ain't no need to lie
> 
> Tell me who you think you see  
> When you look into my eyes  
> Lets put our two hearts back together  
> And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor  
> Make love with me baby  
> Till we ain't strangers anymore

Elizabeth stifled a yawn as she sank into a chair behind the nurses’ station.  
“Long night?” The sympathetic voice came from behind her.  
“Oh yeah,” Elizabeth replied, turning to face the other girl, a 3rd shift nurse named – what was her name? Meredith? Yes, that was it. “This midshift thing sucks.”  
Meredith laughed. “5 pm to 2 am?” she guessed.  
“Yep.” Elizabeth shook her head. “I tell you, I’ll be so glad when summer is really over, people’s vacations are done with and I can go back to a regular schedule of some sort,” she said with another yawn.  
Meredith nodded. “I understand. I may be here in the middle of the night, but at least it’s every middle of the night.”  
“Exactly!” Elizabeth agreed. “I know I shouldn’t complain – in this economy, at least I have a job, but it’s hard. I’ve got young kids and their dad has a crazy schedule too – he’s PCPD – “ Meredith cut her off at this point, recognition flashing across her face.  
“Oh! I’m glad you said PCPD – I almost forgot! You’re Elizabeth, right?” Elizabeth nodded and Meredith continued, “You had a phone call a little bit earlier – I guess from your kids’ father? Lucky?”  
Elizabeth nodded again, wondering what had happened, hoping it was nothing bad. “Did he leave a message?”  
“Yeah – I wrote it down –“ Meredith was rifling through a stack of papers on the counter. “Here it is!” she said triumphantly, holding up a slip of paper. “Said he got called back to the station and the boys are with Audrey for the night.”  
“My gram,” Elizabeth explained with a sigh. “Thanks. See – it’s always something.”  
“Well,” Meredith pointed out with a smile, “at least it’s 2 and you can head out. Have a good night.”  
“Thanks.” Elizabeth finished up a few last-minute things and headed to clock out for the night.

Elizabeth yawned again as she pulled her car out of the GH parking garage and onto the dark streets of a Port Charles night. Despite the yawning, she really wasn’t that tired. She’d had Robin’s advice from the previous day rolling around in her head all day long and now, in the quiet of the car, it was all she could think about. She and Lucky had to talk soon – she was going to lose her mind if they didn’t, trying to figure out where exactly they stood. She reached into her purse, pulling out her cell. Pulling Lucky’s number up on screen, she hesitated, thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button. He had been called back to work, after all – what if he was in the middle of something? Or, what if he was long done and back home, asleep?  
With a sigh, she closed the phone. She drove in silence for a few more minutes, mind still running a hundred miles a minute. Slowing down for a red light, she made a split-second decision and made the turn that would take her in the direction of Lucky’s house. If he was home and it looked like he might still be awake, she would stop. If not, she would wait and talk to him tomorrow. If, she thought ruefully, she had any luck at all and their schedules meshed at all.  
Elizabeth felt her heart rate speed up a little bit as she pulled in the driveway at the Spencer house and saw Lucky’s truck sitting there. Hoping against hope, she looked at the house and breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing a light through the kitchen window.  
She got out of the car and headed up the front walk to the porch. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the front door.

In the kitchen, Lucky was cleaning up the remains of his post-midnight snack when he heard the knock at the door.   
“The hell?“ he muttered as he headed out of the kitchen. He’d thought he’d heard a car, but dismissed it as being just his imagination. “Who is here at this time of night?” He quickly crossed the living room and yanked open the door, fully prepared to blast someone. His irritation and confusion quickly changed to just confusion when he saw who was standing there.  
”Elizabeth?”  
”Hey,” she replied.  
Lucky looked like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “Hi – come in – is everything okay? What are you doing here so late?”  
Elizabeth laughed, a little nervously, as she walked in and around him. “I just got off work.”  
”You got my message, right? You know the boys are at Audrey’s?” Lucky asked, closing the front door and following her into the living room.  
Elizabeth nodded. “Yeah, that’s why I came by. I wanted to see if you’d gotten back home yet.” Lucky still looked completely lost and Elizabeth took another deep breath. “Lucky – we’ve really gotta talk.”  
“Uh-oh,” Lucky said, trying to keep his tone light. “Those words usually never mean anything good, right?”  
“Well – I kinda hope they do this time,” Elizabeth replied. “It’s about last week – and – that kiss – and - us?”  
Lucky looked at her searchingly, still not quite sure where she was going with this line of conversation. “Us?” he echoed.  
“Well – I mean, assuming there is still an ‘us’ – or can be an us –“ Elizabeth said hastily and Lucky grinned, moving closer to her till he was standing right in front of her, reaching out to grab her hands  
“Elizabeth,” he said quietly, cutting her off. “Of course there’s an us. There’s always been an us.”  
Elizabeth smiled weakly. “Yeah, I know that. I mean – a real us. Like –“  
Lucky grinned and cut her off again. “Like the kind that does this on a regular basis?” he asked before lowering his head to kiss her.  
Elizabeth laughed against his lips, relief and happiness rushing through her. “Yeah, exactly,” she mumbled as she kissed him back.  
Elizabeth laughed again as they broke apart a few moments later. “We are still such a mess.”  
Lucky laughed with her, pulling her to sit down on the couch with him. “Yeah, but I think we seem to make it work.”  
Elizabeth smiled as she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Sorry for coming by in the middle of the night,” she said sheepishly.  
Lucky laughed again. “Do you really think I mind?”  
Elizabeth shook her head. “I hope not. I just – I couldn’t take it anymore, Lucky. I had to know where we stood – I haven’t been able to think about anything else.”  
Lucky was quiet for a minute, looking like he was mulling something over and then seemed to come to a conclusion – to lay it all on the line. “Here’s where I stand,” he said softly. “I love you and I want to be with you. You are my whole world, you and the boys and it’s been that way for a very long time, even when I haven’t been able to or wanted to admit it.”  
Elizabeth raised her head and stared at him, her eyes searching his. “You just managed to put into words exactly what I’m feeling,” she said in mild amazement. She shook her head. “I totally shouldn’t be surprised by that. You’ve always known me better than I know myself.”  
Lucky grinned. “What can I say? It’s a gift,” he teased and she smiled, shaking her head. “You are ridiculously overconfident sometimes, but oh, how I love you,” she declared, leaning up to kiss him again and they lost themselves in each other, relearning, rediscovering and making up for lost time.

Some time later, Elizabeth smiled sleepily as she lay beside Lucky in his bed, his arms wrapped around her as she watched him sleep. Even as she rolled her eyes at the over-used pun, she couldn’t help marveling at how lucky they were – to get yet another chance. For the first time in 3 years, she felt whole again. The last broken piece of her heart – a piece she hadn’t realized was still hanging on – had fallen away.  
Lucky shifted a bit in his sleep and pulled her a little closer to him and she smiled again. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later…  
“Ladies, it was delicious,” Nikolas Cassadine declared, raising his coffee cup in a mock salute directed at Elizabeth Webber and Robin Scorpio Drake.  
“Well, thank you,” Robin replied, smiling, while Elizabeth tossed a dishtowel at him.  
“If it was such a good meal, why aren’t you showing your gratitude by washing some dishes?” she teased.  
Nik chuckled, leaning against the kitchen counter and tossing the towel back at her. “Oh, you crazy Americans and your Thanksgiving ‘traditions’.”  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Robin laughed. “You’re the one hanging out in the kitchen and not watching football. Shouldn’t you and your sister trade places?”  
Nik shrugged. “Lulu seems perfectly happy where she is.”  
“Yeah, all snuggled up on the couch with Matt,” Elizabeth grinned and Nik winced.  
“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. “You are as bad as Lucky. When will the two of you realize that Lulu is a grown-up?” She paused. “Well, technically, anyway,” she added thoughtfully.  
Nik sighed. “When she acts like one,” he retorted. Then he sighed again. “Although I will admit that she’s been much better lately. I do believe she’s really quite serious about your brother-in-law, Robin.”  
Robin smiled. “I’d be inclined to agree,” she said lightly, wiping the last dish dry. “I think they’re a good match.”  
Nikolas didn’t reply, just nodded, drank the last of his coffee, handed Robin the empty mug and wandered out into Elizabeth & Lucky’s living room. Well, technically, it was Elizabeth’s living room, since Lucky had not “officially” moved in with her – even if he was essentially a permanent resident. Lucky & Elizabeth had made a conscious decision not to quantify their relationship – they knew it was ridiculously superstitious, but they couldn’t help it. They had even warned their family & friends not to use the words “boyfriend” and “girlfriend.” They were just together and that was all.  
Robin looked at the empty coffee cup, looked at Elizabeth and both women burst into laughter. Elizabeth just shook her head.  
“He’s really doing so much better,” she pointed out and Robin nodded in agreement.  
“I know. It’s good to see that he’s even here today, enjoying time with friends and family.”  
“Exactly. Speaking of which, I’m so glad you and Patrick and Emma were able to join us.”  
“It was fun! Although,” Robin said, with a glance at the clock, “we’d probably better get going. I promised Uncle Mac we’d come by for pumpkin pie.”  
Elizabeth nodded, following Robin into the living room, where the post-game coverage was just beginning to run on the television.  
“Perfect timing,” Patrick said as he saw them come in the room. “We need to head out, don’t we?”  
Robin nodded and went to work getting Emma into her coat and collecting her things. She handed Emma to her father, got her own coat on and followed Patrick to the door.  
“Thanks Elizabeth – it was great,” Patrick said, nodding to Lucky & Nik and then asking his brother, “You working tomorrow?”  
“In at 2 in the afternoon,” Matt replied lazily from his spot on the couch. Elizabeth looked at Robin.  
”I’ll see you at 5 am, right?” Elizabeth asked.  
“Definitely! You have the coffee ready, I’ll have the car warmed up.” Robin replied cheerfully.  
”Ugh,” Lulu complained. “You have to work that early?”  
Robin & Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed.  
“No,” Robin explained. “We’re hitting the sales!”  
“You’re welcome to join us,” Elizabeth added.  
Lulu looked horrified. “Uh, no thanks. If Kate’s given me the day off, then I am totally sleeping in.”  
Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at Elizabeth. “Not to mention the fact that her boyfriend doesn’t have to go to work until tomorrow afternoon.”  
Elizabeth shook her head slowly. “Oh, no, no, that wouldn’t have anything to do with it.”  
“You guys!” Lulu protested, even as everyone else in the room laughed. “I am right here!”  
“It’s okay, Lu,” Lucky said. “If you don’t want to shop, you can come here and hang out with me and the boys instead.”  
Lulu gave her brother a withering look and everyone laughed again. Finally, Patrick & Robin had said their good-byes and headed out the door.  
Elizabeth closed the front door behind the Drake family and turned to survey the scene in her living room.  
Matt and Lulu took up most of the couch. Matt’s arm around Lulu, her head leaning on his shoulder, even as she continued to glare at Lucky. Lucky was sprawled in one armchair, ignoring Lulu’s dirty looks; Nikolas sat in the other chair.  
Lulu sat up and looked at Elizabeth, her glare fading. “Elizabeth, sit down,” she commanded. “Take a break.”  
Elizabeth laughed. “I will, I will.” Lulu nodded in satisfaction and leaned against Matt again as Elizabeth turned towards the stairs and continued speaking. “Just as soon as I check on the boys.”  
Lulu sat up again. “No! You’ve been running around like a crazy person all day – the boys are fine. Let one of their fathers check on them,” she added, waving her hands in Lucky and Nik’s general directions.  
“I’ll go in a minute – they’re fine,” Lucky spoke up from his chair and Nikolas nodded in agreement as he got up to retrieve his jacket, walking past Elizabeth as he went. He pushed her gently in Lucky’s direction.  
”Lucky’s right – they’re fine – we’ll go up in a minute,” he said. “Go sit with your – whatever he is to you.” He said this last part in a “you two are crazy” tone of voice and Elizabeth made a face at him, but obliged, perching on the arm of Lucky’s chair and then laughing as he pulled her off balance, settling her in his lap.  
“Wait, you’re not leaving already, are you Nik?” Lucky asked, realizing that his brother was holding his jacket.  
Nik shook his head. “No – actually, I have gifts for you.”  
Lucky looked perplexed. “Dude – you’ve been in the States long enough to know – Thanksgiving’s not for gifts.”  
“I’m aware of that,” Nik replied. “These are Christmas gifts.”  
“Christmas?” Lulu spoke up as Matt watched this exchange with barely concealed amusement. “But that’s a whole month away – it’s too early for Christmas presents.”  
Nik looked like he was rapidly losing patience with his siblings. “Yes,” he said tightly. “I’m aware of that as well. However –“  
Lulu interrupted him, looking at Lucky in sudden alarm. “Were we supposed to have gifts for tonight? Do you have stuff for us? Cuz I don’t have anything - ”  
Lucky shrugged. “Dunno, sis. I got nothin’.”  
“Will you two just let me finish?” Nik cut into their conversation in exasperation as Elizabeth tried not to laugh. She glanced at Matt and realized he was just as amused.  
“Don’t worry – you get used to them,” she said to him in a loud whisper and was rewarded by rolled eyes from Lucky & Lulu and a glare from Nikolas.  
“If I could please continue?” Nikolas asked.  
“Sorry.”  
“Thank you. Now then,” Nik continued, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulling out two envelopes and handing one to Lucky and one to Lulu, “Merry Christmas.”  
He sat back down, looking very self-satisfied, as the Spencer children looked at the envelopes, mystified.  
”Oh, for God’s sake,” Nikolas exclaimed. “Just open them!”  
Exchanging glances, Lucky & Lulu complied, opening the envelopes and pulling out –  
“What is this?” Lucky asked. “Plane tickets?”  
Elizabeth reached for one of the four pieces of paper in Lucky’s hand. “To Paris?” she added in surprise.  
Nikolas nodded, a broad grin stretching a cross his face. “Yes. We’re all spending Christmas in Paris – with our mother. I’ve spoken to her and it’s all arranged. She can’t wait to see us – and spoil her grandsons silly,” he added with a sigh.  
Lulu shrieked, jumping up to hug her oldest brother. “Really?? We’re going to spend Christmas with mom?” She hugged Nik again and then took a step back. “Wait – you gave me two tickets?”  
Nikolas nodded. “Yes. I thought you might like to bring someone along.” He turned to look at Matt. “I certainly hope you’ll be willing to join us. My mother is anxious to meet you.”  
”Great,” Matt muttered sarcastically to himself and then addressed Nik. “Listen, man – that’s really great of you – but I don’t want to intrude on any big family thing –“  
“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s no intrusion,” Nik insisted and Lulu spun around to face her boyfriend.  
”Of COURSE you’re coming with me – with us!” she cried. “Oh, Matt, it’ll be so much fun – Paris – and my mom is going to love you – and you just have to go!” she concluded emphatically and Matt couldn’t help but smile.  
“Okay, okay!” he laughed. “I’m in!”  
Lulu shrieked again, throwing her arms around him excitedly. “Oh! It’s gonna be wonderful!” she bubbled, settling beside him on the couch and chattering away.  
Satisfied that Lulu was pleased with his gift, Nikolas turned his attention to his brother and Elizabeth.  
Lucky shook his head in amazement. “You’re too much, man.”  
Nikolas shrugged. “It’s nothing.”  
“It’s not nothing,” Elizabeth replied. “It’s a wonderful treat – for all of us. Cam and Jake will have so much fun traveling with Spencer – and it will be so great for them to spend time with their grandmother –“  
Lucky looked like he was still mulling the whole thing over and Elizabeth studied him for a moment. “Lucky?” she said softly and when his eyes met hers, she knew what he was thinking. Part of him was really touched – grateful to his brother for arranging this for all of them – paying for a trip he and Elizabeth really couldn’t afford – but the prideful part of him was struggling with that – of letting his brother pay his way.  
“It’s a generous gift,” she said, still speaking softly and he nodded, looking over at his brother.  
“Thank you Nik – it’s a great plan. We’ll have an awesome time.”  
“I certainly hope so,” Nik replied with a smile. “Well, if you all are getting up in a few hours, I should head for home.”  
Lucky snorted. “I’m not getting up early. That is ALL Elizabeth.”  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Whatever. When I get most of the Christmas shopping done tomorrow, you’re going to be grateful.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Lucky said as he & Elizabeth stood up and Matt & Lulu hauled themselves off the couch.  
“Thank you so much, guys!” Lulu gushed and Matt nodded agreement as they pulled their coats on and headed out the door. After collecting a sleepy Spencer from upstairs and bundling him up, Nik was gone as well and Elizabeth and Lucky headed back upstairs. Jake had crashed out on the floor of Cameron’s room and Elizabeth carried him into his own room, getting him into bed while Lucky managed to get the almost-asleep Cam to brush his teeth and climb into his own bed.  
“Nigh, daddy,” Cameron mumbled as Lucky leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
“Night buddy, sleep good.”  
“Need…hug…mommy…”  
“I’m right here, baby,” Elizabeth said as she came in and sat down on the edge of Cameron’s bed and gave him a hug and a kiss. “See you in the morning, okay?”  
Cameron nodded, eyes already drifting closed and Elizabeth tiptoed out of the room, meeting Lucky in the hallway as he came out of Jake’s room after kissing him goodnight.  
She smiled as he pulled her into a hug.  
“Everything was great today, Elizabeth,” he said quietly and she smiled bigger.  
“Best Thanksgiving I’ve had in a few years,” she quipped and he smiled back, leaning down to brush her lips with his.  
“Lots to be thankful for, huh?” he said as they broke apart and she nodded.  
“We’re very blessed,” she agreed as they headed down the hall to their bedroom. “And I’m proud of you, by the way.”  
“Why?”  
She gave him a Look. “Because you were so gracious and mature with Nikolas earlier. I know it’s hard for you to accept a gift like that, but –“  
Lucky cut her off. “But he wasn’t trying to show me up or make me feel bad. And he’s right – mom will absolutely adore having us all there.”  
“Exactly,” Elizabeth agreed. “It’s gonna be awesome,” she declared as she disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her voice trailed back to the bedroom in fits and starts. “We’ve got a ton to do – got to get the time off from work – need to get passports for the boys – figure out what to pack –“  
Lucky groaned, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. “Can we figure this out tomorrow?” he called to her.  
Elizabeth sighed as she reappeared in the bathroom door. “Oh alright. I’m just excited.”  
“Obviously,” Lucky said dryly.  
“Come on, honey - Paris? The Louvre? I can’t wait,” Elizabeth said as she pulled her jeans off and threw them in the laundry basket, picking up Lucky’s t-shirt and tossing it in as well. She turned around to find him right behind her, pulling her into his arms.  
“Then I’m glad we’re going,” he said. “I just want you to be happy.”  
“I am happy,” she replied, smiling. “You make me happy…” her voice trailed off as their lips met and they fell to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

About a month later…

“I swear, I don’t know how your mother did it,” Elizabeth said exasperatedly as she grabbed Cameron’s hand to keep him from running off again. He was desperately anxious for his cousin Spencer to arrive at the airport and kept dashing away from the waiting area. “Cameron, please sit down,” she pleaded as he fought to get loose.  
“Huh?” Lucky said distractedly, picking Jake up to point out the planes that could be seen through the big window. “Cam!” he said, realizing the struggle going on. “C’mere and look at the planes!”  
Thankfully, Cameron obliged and Elizabeth sank into one of the horribly uncomfortable chairs.  
“How mom did what?” Lucky asked, finally registering Elizabeth’s earlier statement.   
“Lived on the run all those years when you were this age,” she replied. “I don’t think I could have done it.”  
Lucky shrugged, making the mistake of letting go of Cam’s hand. “You do what you gotta do to keep your family safe – you know that.”  
Elizabeth nodded, grimacing. “Yeah, I know, but – here we are just trying to go on vacation and my nerves are shot trying to keep up with the two of them – augh!” She grabbed at Cam as he darted past her again. She missed, groaned and then breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he was running towards his aunt.  
“Aunt Lulu!” he yelled and she laughed. Passing her carry-on to Matt, she grabbed Cam in a hug.  
“Hi buddy,” she said cheerfully. “You ready for our trip?”  
Cameron nodded excitedly, grabbing Lulu’s hand and dragging her towards the waiting area for their flight, Matt following behind.  
Amidst the commotion, Jake had been struggling to get down and Lucky finally gave up and set him free. Jake promptly hurled himself at Lulu’s knees and she laughed.  
“Another of my favorite nephews!”  
Lucky rolled his eyes. “All you have are nephews,” he pointed out.  
“Yeah, I know,” Lulu retorted. “Maybe someone should give me a niece,” she added, shooting a pointed look at her brother and Elizabeth.  
“Why are you looking at us?” Lucky protested. He looked at Elizabeth. “C’mon, hon, back me up.”  
Elizabeth held up her hands, trying not to laugh. “I am so not getting involved in this Spencer family argument,” she declared and Lucky sighed.  
Lulu rolled her eyes. “Well, Nik’s not dating anyone right now. It would be inappropriate to ask him.”  
Lucky stared at her for a minute. “Like it’s appropriate to ask us?” He shook his head. “Your boyfriend has a niece,” he pointed out. “Good morning, Matt, by the way.”  
“Mornin’,” Matt replied with a grin.  
“That is totally not the same thing,” Lulu said, plopping down next to Elizabeth. “Well, whatever,” she said dismissively and turning to address her oldest nephew. “Are you ready to get on the plane, Cam? Do you have your passport?”  
“Yes!” Elizabeth interjected. “Mommy has it right here – do you want to see?”  
Cam nodded and Elizabeth pulled his passport from her purse and passed it to Lulu. “Look Cam – it’s like a little book about you!” Lulu explained, opening it to show him his picture. “See? Cameron Alexander Spencer.”  
Cameron grinned widely as he studied the little booklet while over his head, his parents shared a private look. Their eyes met and Elizabeth knew Lucky’s thoughts were running in the same direction as hers – so thankful that they had finally legalized his place as Cam’s father.  
Their silent conversation was broken by Jake’s voice. “Where Jake book?” he demanded. “Jake got book too, Mommy?”  
Elizabeth laughed. “Yep, sure do.” She pulled his passport out to show him and he laughed delightedly.  
“Read Jake book!”  
Elizabeth obliged, reading, “Jacob Martin Spencer.”  
Jake nodded in satisfaction and then asked, “Mommy got book? Daddy got book?”  
Elizabeth laughed again. “Yep. Here’s mommy, see? ‘Elizabeth Imogen Webber.’ And here’s daddy. ‘Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr.’”  
Jake nodded again, apparently satisfied, but then Cam spoke up.  
“Mommy?” he asked.  
“Yes baby?”  
“How come you’re Webber and me and daddy and Jake are all Spencer?” he asked innocently and Elizabeth groaned inwardly. Glancing at Lucky, she saw that he seemed to be as lost for words as she was.  
“Oh good,” Lulu said happily. “Someone else asking inappropriate questions.”  
“Lulu…” Lucky said warningly, glaring at his sister.  
“Well, Cameron,” Elizabeth said slowly – and was saved from having to think of anything to say by Nik and Spencer’s arrival. In the chaos of greetings and then getting everyone boarded on the plane, Cameron’s question was thankfully lost in the shuffle. It wasn’t until they were all settled in their seats and taking off that Elizabeth even had time to go back and reflect on the question. She knew Cameron hadn’t meant anything more by the question than legitimate curiosity about why Mommy’s last name was different, but it had hit home anyway. She and Lucky were so studiously avoiding any discussion on the permanence of their relationship that obviously they weren’t talking about marriage. Elizabeth sighed. They were still letting their fear control them. They’d been back together for nearly 5 months now – maybe it was time to grow up. But then again, they never really had time for a serious conversation. Audrey was getting older – they were trying not to rely on her so much. So the boys were always around.  
Elizabeth glanced across the aisle and smiled. Next to Lucky, Jake had fallen asleep already and Lucky looked like he would be asleep pretty soon himself.  
Reaching into her bag for a magazine, Elizabeth made a decision. Sometime during this trip, they would find some time for just them. 

*****************************************************************

“It’s so beautiful,” Elizabeth sighed, standing on the observation desk of the Eiffel Tower, gazing out over the city.  
“Mm-hm,” Lucky agreed from where he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. “Guess now we know why they call it the ‘City of Light,’ huh?”  
Elizabeth laughed softly as she leaned back against his chest. “Guess so,” she agreed, turning around in his embrace and looping her arms around his neck. “I have to admit, I’m glad we finally let Laura talk us into taking some time for ourselves,” she said.  
“Yeah,” Lucky said with a grin. “I’m actually surprised it took three whole days for her to kick us out. She’s been itching to spoil those boys rotten without our interference.”  
“Oh well,” Elizabeth said philosophically,” We’re on vacation and it’s Christmas – a little spoiling won’t hurt too much. Besides, I was – kinda hoping we’d get some time alone anyway – I wanted to talk –“  
She broke off as she realized his attention was elsewhere, focused on something to his left. “Luck –“ she started to say and he glanced down at her, whispering, “Shh – look” as he inclined his head in the direction he’d been looking. She followed his gaze and saw a man sliding a ring on the finger of the woman he’d obviously just proposed to.  
“Ohh,” Elizabeth said softly, butterflies suddenly jumping madly in her stomach as she looked back at Lucky and he grinned.   
“Romantic, huh?” he asked and she nodded. He continued, “Sorry – didn’t mean to interrupt you – you wanted to talk?” He asked the question lightly, but his expression was quizzical and she felt even more nervous.  
She nodded. “Yeah,” she said with a tentative smile. “Funnily enough – about marriage.” At Lucky’s surprised look, she rushed on, “Ours. Or I guess it really should be marriages, plural, and if you’d want to risk trying another one –“ She was concentrating so hard on what she was saying that she missed the smile on Lucky’s face and was caught pleasantly off-guard when he cut her off with a gentle kiss.  
“Elizabeth,” he said quietly, “A marriage with you is all I’ve ever wanted – for a very long time.”  
Elizabeth realized at that moment that she’d been holding her breath and it came out in a huge sigh of relief as she smiled back at him, stretching up to kiss him again. They broke apart and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Then why haven’t you said anything about it?” she demanded and Lucky looked sheepish.  
“Let’s find a café, get some coffee and talk about this, ok?” he suggested and Elizabeth nodded slowly.  
“Okay,” she acquiesced. He reached for her hand and they headed back down to ground level.

“Okay,” Elizabeth said once they were settled in a cozy café with mugs of hot coffee. “So – if it’s what you want – then why haven’t you brought up marriage at all?”  
Lucky took a sip of his coffee, mulling over her question for a minute before speaking. “Well – first of all, we’ve had kind of an unspoken agreement not to discuss this relationship at all, right? Just see where it goes?”  
Elizabeth nodded reluctantly. “Well, yeah.”  
“And – well – the last time we got married – I ended up feeling like I pushed you into it –“  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest and he shook his head, reaching across the table to take her hands in his.   
“No – I know I didn’t force you to marry me again, but we both know how things turned out and I didn’t want to feel that way again. If we ever talked about getting married again, I wanted to know that it was something you truly wanted too.”  
Elizabeth sighed, knowing he was right. “Yeah, I understand. But,” she added challengingly, “What if I never said anything?”  
Lucky laughed. “Okay, fine,” he admitted. “I probably would have brought it up eventually.”  
Elizabeth smiled. “I know.”  
Lucky rolled his eyes and leaned across the table to kiss her. When they broke apart, Elizabeth was smiling – a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.  
“Soo,” she said slowly.  
“Yeah?” Lucky replied warily and she grinned.  
“Lucky Spencer – will you marry me?” she asked, suddenly appreciating like never before, how hard it must have been every time he had asked her that question over the years.  
Lucky stared at her. “Really?”  
Elizabeth nodded, feeling panicky until a huge smile crossed his face.  
“Just try and stop me from marrying you!” he laughed as he came around the table and pulled her up into his arms.  
“Again,” Elizabeth added ruefully and Lucky laughed again.  
“I’d marry you 100 times, Elizabeth, if that’s what it took to make it work.” She laughed and pulled his head down to hers for another kiss.

“So – we’re really gonna try this marrying thing again?” Elizabeth asked Lucky later that evening as they walked back to Laura’s little house.  
“That’s the deal,” Lucky replied. “Why – you re-thinking it?”  
Elizabeth shook her head. “No – I actually – well, this is crazy but – let’s get married here. In Paris. Next week, while we’re here.”  
Lucky stopped walking and stared at her. “I’m sorry, what?”  
She shrugged. “You heard me. The important people are here – Cam & Jake and your brother and sister and your mom.”  
“What about Audrey?”  
Elizabeth looked slightly troubled at that, but then said, “She’s seen us get married twice. Your mom hasn’t. Gram will understand.”  
Lucky shook his head slowly. “I don’t know, Elizabeth. Doesn’t that seem like we’re rushing things?”  
Elizabeth shrugged again. “No. We’d just be doing what we should have done months ago.” Lucky still looked skeptical and she sighed. “Okay, I was listening to that song we heard in the café – with the line about ‘forever [being] here in my heart’ or however it went. That’s us, Lucky. We are forever – why waste any more time making it official?”  
Her enthusiasm was infectious. “Okay,” he laughed. “Okay! Let’s get back to the house and let Mom know she’s got a wedding to plan!”  
And they did. Laura Spencer leapt into action, Lulu called on every contact from Couture that she could think of and Nik declared that no expense should be spared.  
And just over a week later, at sunset on New Year’s Eve in Paris, with their sons by their side, Lucky & Elizabeth Spencer were married. Again. This time for keeps.

"…And I want to love you better  
And nowhere is too far  
I want to let you know forever is right here in my heart

And I want to be where you are  
Come on take all I've got  
I want you to know just how I feel  
I've loved you from the start  
I want to be where you are…"


End file.
